Harry Potter and the Murderer of Salem
by krystal-10393
Summary: What's with all the new stuff when some girl comes to Hogwarts? WHy are far worse things happening to Hogwarts? Read to find out. R
1. The train ride

A new person arrives...  
  
By: Bijougirl/Miranda Rating: PG Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, J.K. Rowling does... although I wish I did. =)  
  
Chapter one - The train ride  
  
Everyone was boarding the train, ready and in a rush to get to Hogwarts. Someone however, took her time getting a seat.  
  
"Hey you," said someone behind her. She turned around. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. I'll help  
  
you find the right people to be friends with." He shot a look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I can find out myself  
  
thanks. And obviously, a friend isn't you." And she took a seat in some compartment she didn't look in at. It  
  
ended up, sitting there was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and of course herself. "Umm, hi..." she said. At that moment,  
  
Ginny came by. "You guys said you would save me a seat!!" She yelled at them, and shot a look at [????], and  
  
left. "Well... obviously she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ron said. "Or Draco got to her." They heard  
  
[????] say. "Hmmm, by the way, what's your name?" Asked Hermione. "I'm.. well... my name is…." She started,  
  
but couldn't get it out. Obviously, Malfoy heard… "You must have no name! Everyone call her no-name!!"  
  
He yelled out, everyone and everything looked at him. Even the people from Slytherin. [????] looked over at  
  
a teacher sleeping on the compartment across from there, only, now she had awaken. "You," she said,  
  
pointing at Malfoy. "Where are you from?" "Uhh, uh…" He thought of saying Gryffindor, but she might notice  
  
differently. "S-slytherin." "Well then. 20 points will be taken from Slytherin." "You can't do that!" "Oh, but I  
  
can. I'm Professor Mamouru. (Draco laughed) And no, it's not Japanese." Draco's stomach flipped. How'd she  
  
know? And if... if… if she EVER found out he liked… her then… what would happen? "By the way," Professor  
  
Mamouru said (Claire), "Your name. Your name is Krystal. With a K." Hmmm, so Krystal. I actually get to  
  
know the name of whom I like. "Oh," Hermione said. "So that's your name." "Yeah," Krystal said. "But I  
  
don't tell people, because they tease me about the K, not C." 


	2. The mystery of Sirius Black

Reviews: 1, but a nasty review, so i'm not posting it.  
  
Chapter 2 - the mystery of Sirius Black.  
  
After the train got to Hogwarts, Claire just looked like she stopped dead when she got up to get off. "P-professor?" Krystal asked. "Si-Sirius B- Black... Harry.. Harry! Sirius Black is alive!" Harry ran up to her. "He-he is? He can't be! It's not true!" "It is... I can tell," She said, "I see him--" "In Hogsmeade! He's coming!" Krystal replied. Claire looked at her, surprised. "You can see it too?" Professor asked, she was surprised, usually new people, or first years, couldn't do these kinds of things. "Oh, and I'm in the 7th year." Professor Mamouru was just about to ask that. 'What year arer you in?' buty didn't get a chance. 'Hey, Harry! Sirius is... he's, he's... oh my, he's got Buckbeak." How did she know? Harry wondered. By now, they were outside the train. "H-how do you know about Buckbeak?" He asked. She looked at Claire. "What else? What else?" "Wait just one moment, follow me." Claire said, leading them to a path they've never been before. They got to a statue of Fawkes and Claire said, "Fonier Mona." the statue moved aside, and steps appeared within. "Go," Claire siad, letting them climb the stairs first. "Pofessor Mamouru, how nice to see you here, I see you found the entrance." "Yes, yes, enough. Krystal here, she-she's like me (Dumbledore looked at the new one expectantly) and... Sirius Black... is, alive. Not just alive as in, a ghost, but alive... he's in Hogsmeade. And he has.... umm-" "Buckbeak," Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Krystal said. "umm, okayyyy..." Krystal said, sounding freaked out by the fact they all said it at once. "Sirius Black... We must get the staff. Claire-- Professor Mamouru, go tell Azkaban we have Sirius Black, but tell them the truth about Sirius, and bring Krystal." "Right." Claire and Krystal left, and Harry saw them get two brooms. Out of thin air. jUst then, Sirius Black and the staff arrived... how did the staff arrive if Krystal and Claire didn't get them? Harry wondered. Snape gave a cold, hard stare at Sirius. "You," he said, with complete dislike. He just said it aloud, "How come YOU couldn't have died! How come you couldn't have been dead with the dememntors? Your own cousin? Or couldn't you have died with your stupid friends? Or died along WITH James Potter!?" And he did say it. "Severus, I think.... I think you should leave for a moment..." Dumbledore said. Snape left, but looked at Sirius on his way out. Sirius asked, " May I take Buckbeak to Hagrid?" and he acted like nothing was happening. He was calm. That made Dumbledore happy. "Yes, you may." Sirius walked out and Harry watched him knock on the hut ad give Buck beak to Hagrid... Hagrid touched Buckbeak and..............  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing.... Wha? Why am I here!?" he yelled. "Come, come I want to see you, Harry Potter... I want to eat you..." and it wasn't in Parsel Tounge. It was normal. He looked, and has a figure, it was blurry so he couldn't see. He put on his glasses and the figure was so close to him he could feel him breathe.......... 


	3. Excitement gone

Chapter 2: Excitement gone.  
  
"After all the excitement," Dumbledore said. "Someone go get Claire, and Krystal,  
  
and someone go and find that imposter of Sirius Black." Dumbledore was standing  
  
by Harry's bed, talking to Severus and Minerva. Truth was, Sirius Black was a fake.  
  
And now he had fled. They figured out that the imposter was someone from Azkaban,  
  
but they didn't know who. It seems as though the Daily Prophet told them.  
  
ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN: NEW PRISONER COMMITED OF MURDER  
BELLATRIX LESTRANGE-COUSIN OF SIRIUS BLACK  
  
Harry also noticed, that inside was a story about Sirius.  
  
SIRIUS BLACK--- NON-MURDERER It seems as though the convicted-of-murder Sirius wasn't at all a murderer.  
He was blamed for a murder caused by Peter Pettigrew, Who is also the murderer of Lily and James Potter. We have no further information  
of Peter Pettigrew, except for classified  
Information. The Ministry of Magic and many, many more people  
Wish Sirius Black a peaceful Heaven in his dreams.  
  
Harry didn't read the story about Bellatrix-he didn't want to. He was still  
mad with  
Fury with her. In his mind she was a complete moron, idiot, etc. But he  
knew that couldn't change a thing. All he wondered was, What happened to Buckbeak? Was it the true Buckbeak? No. It can't be. "Oh, Harry Potter, listen to me, listen. I say, can't you  
hear me? I want to EAT you.. come, come!! Or else.." And there was that voice. Harry couldn't at all be calm about it. He just wished that it would  
go away.  
  
The next day, something took away his thoughts.  
The introduction of the October dance. From now on, all 7th years were going to have a dance every month. Naturally, Harry had no one to go with.  
But he wanted to go with someone. 2 people. But that sounded weird. He knew Draco liked Krystal, though, so he didn't  
dare  
Date her. Instead, he asked someone else.  
"H-Hermione?" He asked. "Yes?" She said, turning to look at him.  
"Will you go to the dance with me. you know, the October one?"  
  
Hermione glared at him with red eyes of fury.  
"Harry, you dimwit. You have fallen into the hands of Lord Voldemort.  
And your little friend Hermione." A evil grin came across her/his face. "No, no!!" "Hermione!" And then. it seemed as though he was somewhere dark. 


	4. Why can't things just be normal?

Chapter no. 4: Why can't things just be normal?  
  
Harry appeared in not a dark place, but he awoke in the hospital wing. Why can't things just be normal? He asked himself. Thing was, The stuff about Sirius being an imposter and his wondering of Buckbeak was true. He just didn't ask Hermione yet. But how did It happen? He asked himself. Why can't things just be normal? Oh, How he wished it was normal. He decided to forget about it. But He didn't want to stay in the hospital wing forever, so he jumped Out of bed and walked toward the common room.  
  
#.#.#  
  
"Potter, get out of here!" Apparently, he found himself facing down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. "Oh-sorry." He said. "Uh, simple mistake." Why can't it all be normal? This was one of those times where he wished there was no such thing as magic---------or the Dursleys. If magic wasn't real, he wouldn't have to live with them anyway. Or couldn't It be that Voldemort doesn't exist... hmm? If he didn't exist, magic would Be real, he'd be with his REAL parents, be able to enjoy the magic in him, AND he wouldn't hear that freakin' noise. The noise. He forgot. He was confused. Next lesson: Potions. Another meeting with Malfoy. That stupid git. He also wished Malfoy didn't exist at the time. (he laughed, very Quietly to himself) He walked down to Potions with his bag, and wasn't late. He sat next to Hermione and Krystal. Oh no. Krystal whispered, "Harry, that question there, (She pointed to Number 5 with her pencil) it's hard, I hope you studied. "Maylin, Potter, do you have something to share?" Snape asked. "Tell us anything." Harry gave a look to Krystal as if, 'Don't you dare say anything bad.' Ignorance.  
  
Snape's a git. Krystal, don't say that. Why not, it's true. No it isn't, you know that Is too! (Ron joins) Harry, lighten up you know it's true No it isn't! Yes it is (Ron and Krystal) No! Yes! (Whole class, except for Slytherins) No! Yes!(Now, all but Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle shouted it.) No! Yes! No! YES! QUIET! (Snape) Stupid git. (Krystal whispered) "ALL OF YOU! Except Potter, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson have detention. Plus, amazingly, Granger shall not be in detention." "And your last remark, AND first remark Maylin. I want to see some points taken away. I'll also send you to McGonagall. At least SHE can do something about this. Anyway, 60 points from Gryffindor, and 60 from Slytherin. Make that, only 50 from Slytherin. (He gave a look at Harry like, 'Potter, you should join too.' And then, one to Krystal that screamed, 'YOU'RE THE STUPID GIT, NOT ME!')  
  
I hope you liked that Chapter, it's the longest one so far. Thanks! Oh, and thanks to JadedRoses for going easier on me. =) 


End file.
